1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to detection device for container data centers (CDCs), and particularly to a radio frequency identification (RFID) detection device for cooling apparatuses of CDCs.
2. Description of Related Art
Many network communication appliances, such as server devices and storage devices, are placed inside container data centers (CDCs) for centralized management and protection. Because the network communication appliances may generate much heat, cooling apparatuses, such as water pipes, are often installed in the CDCs to decrease temperatures in the CDCs and protect the network communication appliances from being overheated. Furthermore, the CDCs need detection devices to detect whether the cooling apparatuses are working normally. At present, most detection devices for the CDCs are surveillance cameras, which are expensive and need additional manpower for visual detection.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.